Breaking Even
by moosmiles
Summary: Clare  with the help of Alli  decides to get back at KC for breaking up with her by taking their friends on a trip to Florida. Klare. Kenna. Bhandurner. Wesley/Clare. Connor/Clare.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Breaking Even  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 1  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare (with the help of Alli) decides to get back at KC for breaking up with her by taking their friends on a trip to Florida. Klare. Kenna. Bhandurner. Wesley/Clare. Connor/Clare.  
Comments: This takes place the summer before Clare, Alli, KC, ect's sophomore year. That means Eli does not exist in the Degrassi world yet. Get over it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare sat next to Alli on the airplane, her face annoyed at the sound of giggles coming from a few seats back. She turned to her best friend, glaring, "How did you convince me to come with you?"

Alli did not bother looking up from her latest copy of Marie Claire as she replied nonchalantly, "Because you want a vacation as much as I do. And this way we can get revenge on KC."

Clare sighed heavily, glancing over her shoulder through the small space between the two chairs. Two seats behind the girls sat KC, his fingertips grazing over Jenna's soft skin. His nose was nestled in her hair, whispering careless sweetness into her ear. Clare was positive his lips were gently kissing around Jenna's earring; the way he had once done to Clare.

Clare's eyes drifted and suddenly she was staring directly into a pair of dazzling blue eyes. Jenna had caught her. Clare's face flushed as she quickly turned forward in her chair.

Alli smirked slightly, shaking her head, as she put the magazine in her carry-on bag, "You shouldn't have done that."

Clare shut her eyes tightly, shuttering in disgust. "Why does he want to torture me? Why does he do everything he did to me to her? Why is he such a jerk?" she mumbled to herself, hurt evident in her tone.

Alli looked at Clare, sighing heavily, "Clare, you just have to get over him."

Clare shook her head, scoffing, "It's not as easy for me as it is for you. I don't just get under a boy to get over another." She bit her lip, quickly regretting her words. She turned to face Alli. "Alli, I…"

Alli shook her head, her mouth dropped agape. She swallowed hard, trying to roll the accusation off her back as if she had never heard Clare's rude words. "I know. You're sorry. It's okay. I shouldn't have said what I did," she whispered, staring at the blue seat before her.

Clare frowned, opening her mouth to speak, when giggles sounded. She could hear Jenna's laughter ringing in her ears and felt her stomach toss. She bit her lips together, sickness turning her face pale.

Alli shook her head, rubbing Clare's arm gently. "No. We are not on this plane for you to be sick. We are here for revenge, Clare," she reminded.

Clare took a deep breath, nodding, as she turned to the front of the airplane. "I'm getting back at KC. I'm getting back at KC," she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes. _I'm getting back at KC._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Breaking Even  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 2  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare (with the help of Alli) decides to get back at KC for breaking up with her by taking their friends on a trip to Florida. Klare. Kenna. Bhandurner. Wesley/Clare. Connor/Clare.  
Comments: This takes place the summer before Clare, Alli, KC, ect's sophomore year. That means Eli does not exist in the Degrassi world yet. Get over it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare's eyes slowly lidded as she lay on a bed in the hotel room, the sound of the television quickly lulling her to sleep.

"NO!"

Clare's eyes snapped open in surprise, her body shooting up into a sitting position. She groaned slightly when she saw Alli standing at the edge of the bed, her hands on her hips. "You have your own bed," Clare mumbled, laying back down and covering her head with one of the many pillows on the bed.

Alli shook her head, making her way to their closet, "Wake up. We have to get ready."

Clare pulled the pillow off her face and rested it on her chest. "Ready for what?" she asked curiously, chewing on her bottom lip.

"For the party, Silly," Alli giggled as if Clare were acting foolish. The Indian princess pulled out two dresses, both too revealing for Clare's taste.

Clare's eyes wide in surprise, her voice ringing with nerves, "Those are both for you, right?"

Alli shook her head, smirking, "Not at all." She tossed one at Clare before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. "Now get dressed. We need to get ready fast!" she called, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Clare winced at the loud noise, shrugging the skimpy dress off her body. She got up and opened her luggage bag, pulling out a bottle of Tylenol. She smiled softly, mumbling to herself, "This should help…" She opened the bottle, gently dropping two large gel capsules into her hand, and tossed them into her mouth, swallowing easily. She went to drop the bottle back in her bag, but froze. She pulled Alli's gold clutch off the table – the one that match her dress – and dropped the bottle inside with a satisfied smile.

**DTNG**

Clare looked at Alli, her eyes full of irritation, her lips resting in a solid pout. "I have no idea how you talked me into this," she mumbled the complaint. Her headache was slowly creeping back.

Alli smiled, pushing up her breasts as she winked at Dave, who was chilling across the bar with Connor and Wesley. "Because you're hot," she stated, turning to her best friend. "And KC's here with Jenna."

As Alli spoke, Clare spotted the lovely couple on the dance floor. She felt as if she were about to vomit up the shrimp dinner Alli had forced her to eat, in case they decided to drink. Clare's stomach churned and she grabbed a shot off the bar before shooting it down. She coughed slightly on the sting of the vodka, but quickly calmed down as the burn settled. She stood from the bar stool, grabbing Alli by the elbow, and guided her out to the dance floor.

**DTNG**

KC's hands lay clasped against Jenna's hips, bunching the skirt of her purple layered dress. His hands guided her frantic hips to match the slower pace of the song. For a cheerleader, she really had no beat. He slid one of his hands up her side, cupping the underside of her breast. He leaned down, breathing against her neck. Jenna let out an involuntary moan.

KC opened his mouth to attack her soft skin when something caught his eye. He turned his head sharply and gasped in shock.

Across the outside dance floor stood Alli Bhandari in a tight lime green dress, her hips pressed up against the front of another girl. A curvy body decorated in a skin-tight, cream v-neck top while a black flared mini-skirt covered with gold lace stopped at the edge of her thighs. Both girls were standing in strappy heals – Alli's apple red, like her clutch, and Clare's black.

"Clare," KC breathed out heavily, dropping his hold on Jenna.

KC watched as Clare rolled her hips against Alli's in time to Lil Wayne's Lollipop Remix. His eyes travels across her body and grinned when he realized Clare's hands were resting on Alli's upper arms while Alli's hands were placed on Clare's ass. Alli gave Clare's butt cheek a tight squeeze, causing the redhead to throw her head back with a soft groan.

KC bit his bottom lip, feeling himself grown stiff in his tight khaki beach shorts.

"KC?"

KC looked down at Jenna, who ran her hands down his sides. He shuttered slightly, glad to be touched – even if it was Jenna and not Clare. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Jenna's cheek. He placed his hands on top of hers and gave her a weary smile. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks," he spoke loudly in her ear over the music before walking away from her.

Alli watched KC brush through the tight group of people and linked eyes with Clare. Clare's pouty silvery pink lips turned into a frown, furrowing her brow in confusion. Alli rolled her eyes before looking back at KC, nodding her head towards him. Clare followed her gaze and smiled slightly. She let go of Alli before heading to the bar.

Clare slid nonchalantly into the bar stool next to KC, who was downing his first beer of the night. She held up her hand, calling out to the bartender who immediately gave her attention, "Sex on the beach."

KC choked on his beer, spitting his sip back into the brown bottle. He put the bottle on the bar, blinking in shock. He turned to look at her, commenting, "Saint Clare wants sex on the beach."

Clare's cheeks flushed a light pink, muttering in reply, "A sex on the beach. The drink." She took her drink when the bartender handed it to her, taking a large sip.

"You know what a sex on the beach is?" KC marveled. She was growing more and more attractive by the minute and he swore it was not the alcohol in his system.

"I make it for my mom," Clare shrugged. She looked up, daring to meet KC's gaze.

KC was chewing on his bottom lip, the way he did when he was tempted to touch her back when they would date. His hands would wander a bit too far on her body; his tongue would get a little too fierce; and he would pulled back and chew on his bottom lip.

Clare swore if she was not sitting, she would have fallen from the lustful look in his eyes. She gripped the edge of bar with one hand, steadying herself. She denied the urge to throw herself at him and beg him to take her right there and then.

KC smiled slightly, his tongue escaping his mouth and gently brushing across his lips. He turned his head, shaking the sinful thoughts from his mind; not Clare Edwards. He pushed himself up out of the stool, gripping his beer bottle in his hand. He gave one last long look to Clare, starting to chuckle, and then headed back to the dance floor.

Clare turned pale, her stomach pumping something horrendous up her esophagus. She swallowed to no avail as she doubled over, vomiting on the sand-covered tile. She rubbed her pounding temple as she stumbled to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She grabbed her large drink in her hand as she went to search for Alli.

"Clare…"

Clare spun around, her knees starting to give away. "Wesley!"

Wesley reached out, wrapping his arms around her tightly for support. "Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice dripping in concern.

Clare nodded, assuring, "Of course." But she just rested her head on his shoulder, her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

Wesley slid the drink out of her hand, passing it off to a girl walking by them. He slid her arm over his shoulders with a soft sigh, slowly heading away from the bar and back to the beach so they could reach their hotel rooms.

Clare stumbled along with him, groaning painfully, "God. It's so loud."

Wesley could not help but giggle a little, knowing they were quite a while from the party, but let her have her complaints. After all, she was Clare; gorgeous, beautiful, witty, intelligent Clare Edwards.

When they reached the beach porch to Clare's room, Wesley delicately pulled her gold clutch from where it rested between her half-naked breasts and blushed subconsciously. He popped the bag open with a click and pulled out her room keycard, unlocking the door.

Wesley led her carefully inside and stopped at the sight of two beds; one clean and well groomed and the other torn to pieces. He assumed the nicer of the two to be Clare's and led her to the further bed. When they stood at the edge, he pulled back the covers and scooped her up in his arms, laying her underneath the bed sheets.

Clare whimpered slightly, cuddling into the blankets, and turned onto her stomach. She rubbed her face painfully in one of the many pillows dressed on her bed.

Wesley collected the garbage can from the bathroom and a glass of water, placing them both in Clare's reach. He ran a hand through her long matted red curls and walked out of the front door, leaving her in peace.

**DTNG**

KC slammed Jenna against the wall in their room, his body pressed tightly against hers, an involuntary groan falling from her lips. His mouth frantically made its way back up to her mouth where it had been playing against her neck. Their lips met anxiously, hands searching each other's bodies for relief.

Jenna jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. KC slid his hands up her half covered thighs and let out a moan at the realization she had gone commando for the party. He sighed in relief, glad that this would happen quicker. Her hands played with his shorts, undoing them, and his khaki shorts fell to the floor along with his boxers.

KC stepped out of his flip-flops and clothes and walked them over to their small kitchen-shift area, kissing her desperately. He laid Jenna back on the table, drawing her hips to the edge of the cold wood. He slid his hands down her legs, pulling her closer to him.

KC groaned with a throwback of his head, slamming himself inside of her without warning. Jenna let out a scream, sitting up slightly, and rested her hands on the inside of his elbows, digging her nails into the sensitive skin. He gasped and leaned down, bitterly biting her bare shoulder in repercussion. He continued to push his cock in and out of her wet tightness as quickly and hard as he could.

KC closed his eyes, suddenly imagining the red curls of Clare Edwards flying against her sweat glistening body. Her hips colliding with his violently. Her mouth curling into a smile as she continued to moan his name, "KC. KC. KC."

"KC," Jenna gasped, sliding her nails up his arms and around his shoulders. She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She breathed in his ear, "Cum, KC."

KC gulped, feeling dangerously close to the edge at the sound of her words, a string of moans echoing out of his throat. Her walls suddenly clenched around his hardness and he pulled out, his seed spilling onto her stomach, which was naked since her dress had been pushed up to her chest, with a groan. He looked down at her.

Jenna ran her index finger across the stickiness resting on her stomach and then slowly licked it off.

KC's eyes rolled to the back of his head with a moan. "God, you're so fucking hot, Jenna," he muttered, leaning down for a kiss.

Jenna giggled, kissing him back, and wrapped her arms back around him.

KC sighed softly against her lips, guilt rising in his stomach. Guilt he had not felt since he saw Clare the day after they broke up – he broke up with her. He knew it was wrong to imagine himself doing such dirty things to another girl while having sex with his girlfriend. Especially when said girl was his saintly ex-girlfriend, Clare.

KC blinked at the sound of the shower, realizing Jenna had somehow gotten into the bathroom. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He shook his head, trying to erase Clare Edwards from his mind.


End file.
